The present invention relates to an assembly for releasably attaching wheels to a golf cart.
There are presently available for use a wide variety of types of wheel assemblies for golf carts. As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a known golf cart wheel assembly includes a bracket 1 pivotally connected to lower end of a leg 2. The bracket 1 carries a sleeve 11 which defines a central passage extending transversely relative to the golf cart. A nut 12 is secured to a side wall of the sleeve 11 by means of welding and defines a screw passage inwardly communicating the central passage of the sleeve 11 through an opening (not shown) formed in the side wall of the sleeve 11. A wheel 3 rotatably mounting on a stub axle 31 which is formed with a recess 311 and inserted into the sleeve 11. Said stub axle 31 is secured in position within the sleeve 11 by means of a clamp screw 13 which extends through the nut 12 and opening in side wall of the sleeve 11 into the central passage with a protruding end thereof engaging the recess 311 of the axle. A coil spring 14 mounts between the clamp screw 13 and the nut 12 for facilitation of retracting the clamp screw 13.
The known wheel assembly resides on the following defects:
(1) For attachments of the sleeve 11 and nut 12 to the golf cart, welding is necessary that results being labor consuming and relatively expensive in manufacture of this wheel assembly; and PA1 (2) In mounting operation, it is time consuming that the clamp screw 13 should be threaded into the central passage of the sleeve 11 and correspondingly engaging the recess 311 of the axle 31.